Sense of Duty
by silverfox09
Summary: Kent likes Lyn, but when Caelin is attacked, will he ever get the chance to tell her? KentxLyn, obviously. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. A prologue in the rain

Well, I just kind of felt like writing this fic I guess. Not much more to say than that. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, or any of the characters.

* * *

Just outside of Castle Caelin, the rain poured down mercilessly as Kent rode his brown horse near the gate. What he thought would have been a casual ride out into the country had turned into a race against giant thunderhead clouds and heavy rain.

With a grim expression on his face, he looked up to the top of the gate, his red hair hanging in front of his eyes in it's soaked condition. There should have been at least one guard, but the storm must have forced them to take shelter.

And here he was, stuck outside.

A large bolt of lightning raced across the sky, followed by a large clash of thunder. The horse beneath Kent pranced around nerviously. His horse was never fond of storms.

Racking his mind for someway to get inside, without making people think he was an intruder trying to get into the castle, he automattically discarded the idea of climbing up the castle wall and over the battlements. That technique only worked in invasions, and even then, there were many problems with that. What if he slipped on the wet stone of the castle and fell? And how would he get his horse over the wall?

At that thought, a mental image of his brown horse in a catapult appeared in his head. Shaking his head and ridding himself of the idea, he continued to stand outside the gate as the rain echoed down around him.

Hadn't someone known that he was leaving the castle? No, no one had. Kent had left in a hurry, trying to rid himself of stress. He thought that a nice ride around Caelin would have helped him relax, but to his dismay, everything just seemed to go wrong.

Drenched to the bone, water beginning to soak through his armor, Kent made one last desperate glance up at the battlements. Once again, he came to the conclusion his guards were inside, no doubt playing cards and drinking heavy ale.

How was it possible that the Crimson Shield, a title he only recently aquired, could defeat hordes of bandits and protect the Marquess and his grand daughter from danger, but he couldn't get inside the castle during a storm? The reason was beyond him.

Suddenly, with a giant groan, the large wooden door came to life and opened, allowing for Kent to ride through. Standing on the other side was Sain.

"I was about to come looking for you. According to the guards," Sain glanced over to a lit window and Kent followed his gaze. Immediatly he saw several guards laughing, lifting up giant mugs of ale in what appeared to be a chugging contest. Sain continued, "They said you had left several hours ago. Half of the castle went into an uproar when they found out you were missing in a storm like this." He looked at Kent intently and then added, "Especially Lyn."

At the sound of her name, Kent's gaze shifted from the rain forming puddles on the paths to Sain. Ever since the end of their quest several months back, Sain had diligently worked on trying to play 'Matchmaker' and hook the two up. He knew how Kent felt about Lyn, but it wasn't his place to interfere.

"It would never work out, Sain. Cut it out, and throw one of those guards on patrol." Kent mumbled, leading his horse to the stables, leaving Sain standing back in the rain. Reluctantly, Sain headed towards the building the guard's were lodged in.

As he entered the stables, a sandy-haired boy took the reins of Kent's horse as he wearily slid off of the saddle. Giving it one last pat on the head, Kent watched at the boy lead her away, lost in his own thoughts.

What if what Sain said was true? Was Lyndis really worried about him? Maybe it was possible that she felt the same about him... But like he had told Sain just moments before, things would never work out between the two. He was a knight of Caelin. His duty was to serve the Marquess and protect the heir. And unlike Sain, Kent was serious about the position he had been accepted into at the castle. She was of noble blood, and he, was well, Kent. His purpose was to serve and protect.

But maybe... No, it just wasn't possible.

When Kent arrived to the door of his room, he called for a warm meal from a passing kitchen worker looked down the hallway. The unusually large and omnious storm clouds had made the Castle a lot darker then it usually was during most storms, and as a result, large torches had been placed inside metal brackets located to the stone walls. This seemed to light up the hallways more, but there were still the dark patches of shadows that gave the castle a slightly eery appearence, especially with the occasional flicker of lightning.

Kent had taken off his armor and changed out of his wet clothes into something much more comfortable when his food finally arrived. He thanked the boy from the kitchen, and slipped him a small coin. The boy's face lit up and he ran off, probably heading to stash it somewhere. Turning to head into his room, he had just barely shut the door when Kent heard a knock.

Setting down his food with a sigh, he opened the door, and saw a lanky messenger standing before him.

"The Marquess sent me to remind you that a group of new recruits are arriving three days from now, and you're supposed to pick out the ones which are supposed to continue training." The messenger spoke in a solid monotone, no doubt bored with his job of delivering messages to various people around the castle.

"Thanks for the reminder, now if you'll excuse me, I need to be going." At this, Kent shut the door, and moved to the chair in the corner of his room near a small table. Shoveling food into his mouth at a rapid rate, he was interupted by yet another knock at his door.

Fed up and in a fowl mood because of the weather, Kent stormed over to the door, and flung it open, to reveal Lyn standing outside in the corridor.

"Ah, Lady Lyndis. Please forgive my rudeness. The weather seems to have put me in a bad mood." He said, his heart beating a little faster. Just his luck. Why couldn't Lyn have been the first or second visitor?

"It's really no problem Kent. And how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to call me 'Lyndis'. Lyn is just fine." She said calmly.

"I am one of your knights, and it's only right to use the proper title that goes along with your position."

"Kent, you and I both know that I would rather not be the heir to the throne of Caelin. Please, drop the stupid title, it sounds obnoxious anyway." Lyn peered past him into his room. "I see your eating dinner, so I won't continue to bother you any longer."

"It's not a problem." Kent said and then added, "I don't mind the company."

He ran a hand through his wet hair. It was possible, that she might stay longer, but he highly doubted it. She would have her duties to get back to, just like him. In that way, they were the same. Just as he figured, she contemplated the offer, and then turned it down.

"I really should be going. I just stopped by to make sure you were ok."

"I should be going too. Have a good night... Lyn."

* * *

In the morning, Kent faintly recalled collapsing on his bed after his conversation with Lady Lyndis. How he wished that some day he could tell her how he felt. That day though, was somewhere far in the distance.

Taking a quick glance out his window, he noticed that heavy torrents of rain were falling down. The thunder had stopped, but the rain was lessening the overall visibility. The air seemed to have an uneasy feeling. The guards would have to watch carefully today.

Sain barged into his room ten minutes later, not bothering to knock. "Look outside Kent, the storm is 'lightning' up!" he said.

"Oh haha. Your so funny I almost forgot to laugh." Kent was not in the mood for light-hearted jokes from his companion. In fact, he wasn't in the mood for much of anything.

"Don't be so glum! It's a new day! And just think- today, you might not get locked out of the castle!" Sain said jokingly. Kent just gave him an icy glare.

At that moment, there was a sudden commotion through the halls. People ran through the corridors in confusion and panic, while armored guards ran out to the stables or to various weapon cabnets located in strategic places in the castle. Archers dashed into the rain with bows slung over their backs, and quivers full of arrows. If they were lucky, the archers would be able to get a first shot at the attackers.

Wasting no time, Kent and Sain bolted down several corridors to the stables. With the coming and going of so many horses, the stables were almost as hectic as the hallways of the Castle. Grabbing a lance off the wall and jumping on to his horse, Kent came to a halt when he reached the gate. Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

On top of the battlements, Lyn had nocked an arrow and patiently waited for the enemy to come in sight. Apparently one of the guards had been shot down on patrol by an enemy archer, which meant that enemy could be hiding ride outside their doorstep and they wouldn't even know it. The rain and wind were unusually strong.

In a split second, Lyn saw the glint of a sword, and she shot an arrow in the direction that it came from. She couldn't tell if the arrow hit it's mark, but seconds later a wave of arrows flew up and above the spot where Lyn had been sitting. _Had the wind not been so strong, those arrows could have proved deadly_.

* * *

Kent took the flying arrows as a sign that the enemy had begun to advance on them. There were a few choices they had now. They could see if the archers would take down the enemy, which in this rain, was highly unlikely. They could attempt to surprise the enemy by opening the gate and attacking first. Or, they could wait until they were breached.

The last option was one Kent had hoped they wouldn't have to face, but if was possible. More than possible actually. It was incredibly likely.

Arrows continued to fly from both sides, and then, the ground seemed to tremble and shake. Either there was going to be an earthquake, (which was so unlikely, that the chance of having killer snowmen attack from the north was higher) or, that was a marching army.

* * *

Lyn had ran out of ammunition just as she began to see the enemy clearly. All through out Lycia there were small groups of bandits, randomly located near mountains, plains, or other places. This group of bandits was much larger than anything she had ever seen. As the archers around her continued to shoot at the enemy, she noticed that there never seemed to be a gap. As soon as one bandit fell, another took it's place.

_This was going to be one hell of a battle._

* * *

Silverfox09: Well, I hope it's ok. It was one of those random things you kind of just come of with and then you want to write a fic about it... If it sucks, please tell me so in a review. Actually, why don't you just review in general? If you guy's like the way it's going, I'll add more chaps. I need a couple reviews though, so yeah.


	2. Bandits, tea, and more rain

Well, I've finally gotten around to updating! I hope this chapter is up to par!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own fire emblem, or any of the game's characters.

* * *

Behind the entrance gate to Castle Caelin, Kent sat patiently on his horse, waiting for the bandits to swarm the castle courtyard. The closer they got, the more the ground shook underneath his horse's feet.

Tightning his grip on his lance, Kent took a quick survey of the guards and troops that had gathered in the courtyard. Various guards who had been off duty at the time, had quickly thrown on armor and grabbed weapons. Most of them were now nerviously staring at the gate.

Kent couldn't deny the fact that he wasn't perfectly calm himself. When the ground shook because of a horde of bandits, the result couldn't be good. Finally, after minutes of watching anxiously, a large object (presumably a battering ram of some sort) began crashing into the gate.

_Only minutes now._

The entire scene before him seemed in slow motion. The wooden gate had begun to shatter, sending splinters in all directions. With one resounding crack, the gate split into two, and bandits began flooding into the courtyard.

Guards ran through the courtyard against the oncoming wave of bandits, dodging and parrying axe blows. Kent stood near the end of the lines, waiting for the guards to come to him. It would be foolish to rush into anything at this point. With the enemy's number being as large as it was, if he were to head into the front lines, Kent knew that he would probably become surrounded.

Above the sound of the pouring rain, still coming down in heavy torrents as it had the night before, the sounds of heavy battle were heard. Blade met blade, and arrows could be heard snapping off their bow strings. The bandits had begun to infiltrate there way through the Caelin's defense, and now, the whole courtyard had become a battle.

Ducking his head down from an oncoming arrow, Kent's horse moved to his right, allowing him to get a shot at a bandit that had been harassing the nearby horses. His eyes watched the javelin has it hit its mark, and then he continued to move around the courtyard, helping out various people who had been double teamed.

An unusually tall bandit came running at Kent from behind, swinging his axe back and forth, which knocked some of the bandit's own allies onto the ground. When the bandit reached Kent, his horse reared up, knocking Kent off. His horse ran into the battle, leaving Kent on the hard stone of the courtyard. Towering above him was the tall bandit, axe held high above his head, ready to make a killing blow.

Just as the axe was about to drop down upon him, the bandit's grip loosened on his axe, and his eyes clouded over. Slowly, the bandit dropped onto his knees, and then to the ground. Deciding it was not the best idea to be on the ground in the middle of combat, Kent stood up, and picked up a sword several feet away.

Almost an entire day had passed since the battle had started, and Kent and the rest of the Caelin guards were still defending the raging attack from the merciless bandits. Weary from battle, but not letting his guard slipping, Kent moved into a position where he hoped he would be able to take a moment's rest.

Taking a survey of the battlefield, he noticed Lyn running down from the battlements into the courtyard. _She must have ran out of arrows._ Kent decided right then and there that he was ready to get back fighting. Wasting no time, Kent ran into battle with renewed energy, fighting his way to where he had last seen Lyn.

"To your right!" Sain yelled as he plowed through on his horse right beside Kent. "There doesn't seem to be an end of them!"

"That's stating the obvious, Sain."

"I've realized." He said, as he gave the courtyard a quick glance from his horse. "Well, I'd better be off." Sain paused, than added, "Wonderful weather we're having today."

At that moment, an arrow shot right passed Kent's head, just barely grazing his red hair. "It's not really your lucky day, is it?" Sain exclaimed before he rode into the battle. Kent knew that Sain probably had said that to put him in a lighter mood, but Kent knew the words more true than anything else he had said all day.

* * *

Lyn grimaced as an axe struck her in the side. It hadn't been a heavy hit, but it was a wound none the less. Carefully watching the bandit in hopes that his body would give away his attack before it came, she easily parried a blow from a neighboring bandit. Fatigue stretched through out her whole body. How much longer could they defend the castle before they all collapsed from exhaustion?

She wondered what the scene would look like from the battlements. Did their chance of victory seem as miniscule as it did from the ground? Maybe the bandits had over run the courtyard, and there were only a few Caelin knights left to defend? If that were the case, where were they, and did they feel as weary as she did?

Out of the corner of her eye, Lyn saw Kent charge into a bandit, knocking the bandit onto the ground. He abruptly span around, lance swinging into another bandit that had come after him. Suddenly, she felt a heavy piece of metal slam into her back.

* * *

Amidst all of his fighting, Kent was the first to see Lyn fall. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he tried to disable the bandit who had knocked her to the cobblestone pavement of the courtyard. After a split second of running towards her, he realized that there was no way he could make it in time before the bandit would have already preformed the finishing blow.

He couldn't stand the thought of losing her, even more so the fact that he would never have the chance to tell her how he felt. _If we both get out of this alive, I'll tell her the moment I see her next that I love her._

Grabbing a spear that had been discarded earlier on the ground, Kent threw it with all the strength he could muster. The spear struck it's mark, and the bandit fell to the ground besides Lyn. When he had finally reached her, his heart was racing. Was it possible she was already dead?

Kent lifted her up and carried her up to the top of the battlements. At least up there, bandits wouldn't be able to strike her down if she was still alive, he thought to himself. The scene below had instantly changed when he reached the top, though, and at that point Kent knew that the battle would be ending in several minutes, Caelin being victorious.

The remainder of the bandits had scattered, and even now, Kent could see some of them running down the hills that led up to the castle. Maybe they hadn't been expecting so much resistance when they had attacked. He would probably never know. All that mattered at that moment was getting Lyn to safety.

Lyn's eyes flickered open for a minute, and Kent looked down into them and kneeled down so that he would be able to talk to her if she had the energy too.

"Did we win?" She said softly, making her voice hard to hear above the clatter of swords and axes down below.

He seacrched his mind, trying to come up with a decent answer. "It seems that the remainder of the bandits have fled." He then added, "So yes, Caelin proved victorious."

At that, Lyn shifted her weight, intaking a sharp breath. "It would be wiser to stay in one position until help arrives."

"I trust you Kent... I've never had a reason not to." She said, a faint smile on her face. Lyn's eye's dropped shut, and for a second, Kent thought that she might have passed away. He soon heard her calm breathing which sent a wave of relief through his body. _Tomorrow._

* * *

All through the last few hours of the day and late into the night, Kent sat in a chair located in the corner of the infermery. After he had carried Lyn up the long and twisting steps, he had no later walked into the large room when he nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Two nurses had immediatly come to his aide, and with their help he was able to get her to a bed nearby. He had told them to treat her first, but only after he said that did an old woman with light gray hair come up to him with a cup of steaming tea.

"It should relax your nerves." The woman said, handing him the cup, she then added, "You look pretty shooken up. Why don't you go lay down for awhile?"

Kent had kindly declined her offer, and then he had stumbled over to the chair. Since then, he had been sitting in the dark corner of the room, watching the various activities around the room and seeing who out of Caelin's guards had been wounded. Eventually, when the entire room had become dark, the nurses lit small pale candles that had been placed on various tables around the room. Again, the old woman approached him.

"It's not healthy for a young man such as you to not get any sleep, especially after the day you've had today." The nurse left for a minute to pull a chair over from another spot along the wall. Placing the chair in front of him, she sat down.

"I appreciate the company," Kent began, "but I'm wondering why you brought a chair over. Surely you want to get back to your room and get several hours of sleep."

"With all of the rain, we've been a little, short of people. Apparently people suddenly get sick when it starts to rain. I'm going to be here all night anyway." She took a glance in the direction Kent was looking in. With a small smile she said, "She'll be fine." Kent gave her a quizzical look, and the lady chuckled.

"You should learn to trust people more often. I've worked in this dull stone room for over twenty years, and I've never said that if I didn't mean it. Now why don't you go get some sleep yourself, otherwise your going to be the one in bed sick."

"That's okay ma'am. I'd rather stay up, and I really don't care if I'm ill in bed for the next week." Kent flashed her a faint smile, but the nurse wasn't convinced.

"Oh pish posh! If this young lady wakes up, and you're off in another room because your so sick you can't walk, you're going to be very upset with yourself. And don't call me ma'am, it makes me sound younger than I am. Just call me Edna."

"Well, Edna then, if I were that sick, I would no doubt be in the infermary." She nodded her head, and then he continued."And if that happens, I still get to see her every day until she leaves."

His tone must have sounded harsh, judging by the look on her face. It softened seconds later, just as quickly as the look had come. "It seems like I can't convice you." Edna started to stand up. "I really do think that you should get some sleep, but taking a wild guess from the last few minutes, I'm going to assume that you're going to be up all night."

_Safe assumption._ Kent knew that Edna was just trying her best to help, and he knew that she had his best interest in mind. He was so wracked with worry and fatigue though, that he had become a bit irratible.

"Lady Lyndis is very lucky to have a young man like you. Why, in my day, all the young men were so busy going from tavern to tavern, they didn't give a damn about how we felt!" And with that, Edna took her leave, walking around the corner, leaving Kent to himself and finally giving him some time to think.

* * *

Silverwolf099: So yeah, that's the chap. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**bakaschalanekochan**: Yeah, I love the pairing too. And in my opinion, there's definatly not enough Kent/Lyn fics out there.

**The Squeaky Wheel:** I try to keep ppl in character, it doesn't always work, lol. I'm glad I did a good job with it last chap.

**azn pride always**: No, this isn't a one shot, obviously, since I added a chapter. Thanx for the review.

**Demonslayer14**: Hurricane Ivan, huh? that's gotta suck. Well, anyway, I'm gonna contiinue the story for a couple chapters, so yeah.

**Wandering Cat**: Yes, relativly generic bandits do bring the world together, that's why I just _had_ toadd them into my fic! They also work well for long fight scenes. Who would've known?

Once again, thanks to you five! Please, everyone review! It only takes two minutes at the max, and I like to know if people liked my chapter or not! I'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, but I have an idea for what the lastchapter is going to be like, and I needed something to fill the gap. Sorry for the long update time... read my profile if you need to know why.

* * *

Kent awoke with a start in the corner of the infermary with a pounding headache. He noticed that a steaming glass of tea had been placed on a small end table next to him, and the drapes that were usually pulled shut were strung open, letting in the mid-afternoon sun.

With shaky hands he sipped at the tea, burning his tounge in the process. With a sigh, he placed the cup back onto the table, and was surprised to find Lyn had left the infermary.

"Excuse me." He asked a passing-by nurse as he stood up and stretched his stiff body. "Would you happen to know when Lady Lyndis checked out this morning?"

"Why, she left right at the break of dawn!" The young nurse replied, giggling constantly at everything in the room.

"Did she mention where she was heading?" Kent asked politly, even though his headache was constantly wearing him down, forcing him to use all of his energy to keep his calm demeanor.

"Maybe."

_Why does this happen to me? _Kent thought to himself as he stared at the nurse in disbelief.

"Did you hear anything or not?"

The nurse giggled again, and he felt his patience ebbing away. If anything, he could always blame the tea...

"I heard a lot of things this morning! The nurses, the patients, the birds outside..." She said looking up at the ceiling and using her fingers to count each thing she listed. After several moments of listening to her unnessecary rambling, Kent slammed his hand on the table to silence her.

"Please, just tell me!" He pleaded. "Did you hear where Lady Lyndis was off to this morning."

"Nope."

* * *

"Unbelievable." Kent said to himself in annoyance as he stormed into the hallway, narrowly avoiding a small group of castle cooks as they passed him. He was so engrossed in his vengeful thoughts against nurses when he noticed the echoing sound of footsteps behind him.

When a quick glance behind him revealed that there had indeed been no one behind him, Kent became uneasy. Half of him was telling him that it was nothing and that he was hearing things because of his lack of rest. The other half was tense, waiting for a sudden attack that could endanger his fatigued body.

Deciding that the best course of action would be to keep walking, he eventually found himself agreeing with the former idea in comparison to the latter. It was an easier thought to accept, and he found that it would be easier to relax if he had nothing to worry about.

Yet he could not shake the thought that there might be an attacker waiting in the dark corridors for an unsuspecting victim to walk through...

"Kent!" Sain's voice broke through the thick silence of the corridor as he rounded the corner. Standing with a mob of people in the middle of the hall, Kent looked questioningly at the crowd as he strode over.

"Sain, what is all this-" He began but was interrupted by an turmultuos cheer from the small audience.

As Kent peered over the heads of the rather short villagers, he observed that a jousting match was occuring in the training field and he had no doubt stumbled upon the set of doors that led to the grounds.

Figuring a breath of fresh air would do him some good, Kent quickly made his way through the crowd, leaving Sain behind him.

Outside, the weather conditions were not much better than the conditions had been inside the castle. The air was heavy and humid, allowing for the laziest villagers to become warm and uncomfortable. The two people sparring felt the heat as well, for their movements seemed slower than they might have been under different circumstances.

Sain had caught up to him, obviously eager to talk to him about something or another. Kent on the other hand was not in much of a mood to uphold a conversation with anyone, yet the promise he had made himself the day before rang his his head.

It seemed that even the smallest details related to Lyn in some way, for something in his surroundings always seemed to remind him of her. Constantly his mind was tortured by her presence, yet he knew if he were to act upon his feelings he would betray his duty.

Perhaps what he feared most was rejection. How was it that he had the courage to fight countless battles on the front lines, but he could not tell Lyn three simple words that he inwardly was dying to say?

His head was throbbing, his heart was aching, and his mind had become a labrynth of thoughts. For the rest of the day he walked through the castle, and when the sun slowly began to sink into the sky, Kent dejectedly trudged to his room.

"Why couldn't thing's ever be easy!" He said to the walls of his room, falling onto the bed that lay near it. As he turned his head, he noticed a large amount of cumbersome paperwork that had been orderly stacked on the table. With a sigh, he relocated himself to the table where he would be able to complete the incredulous task ahead of him.

Nearly three full bottles of ink, two candles, and four broken quills later (he had become increasingly frustrated with several of the papers, and his patience was at an all-time low, allowing for the quills to become a perfect use of his anger) he had finished the papers, only to find that the sky had just begun to lighten and the sun had begun to peak over the crest of the hills.

Several options crossed his weary mind at that moment, several of them totally out of proportion to the situation available. The time had passed at a rapid rate while he had finished his paperwork, leaving him with no time to sneak in a few hours of sleep. He could call in sick, yet some how the idea didn't appeal to him. He had never deserted his duty, and he would not do it now.

Kent drummed his fingers on the oak table impatiently. Sooner or later he would have to report for duty, and with no sleep, he would be unable to pay attention to his surroundings.

And then, for no logical reason at all, Lyn crossed his mind, and he remembered the oath he had made to tell her yesterday. The day had gone by quickly, without a trace of her.

_How could I have told her when I didn't see her?_ He told himself repeatedly, yet part of him couldn't accept it as the truth. _I should've tried harder._

Throughout the day, he constantly found himself resting on walls and the battlements around the castle. Faithful to his duities, he would suddenly snap awake, scan the perimeter, and then slowly resume his silent watch.

Most guards were quite confused when they saw the Crimson Shield leaning up against the wall in contrast to his alert watch. Not daring to ask what made so tired, they walked away. Much to his dismay, Kent found that he had become the popularmeal-time topic that evening among the guards.

Much to his delight, the morning had been uneventful, in exception to the ominous clouds that cluttered the skyline. As he sat quietly near a table stirring his food with his fork, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling ok?" The voice asked gently, and Kent found he was unable to answer, for the element of surprise was on her side, and he had not expected to see her at that hour.

Kent watched as Lyn sat down besides him, and with a nod, he smiled weakly. The last thing he wanted to do was become another burden for her, especially when his problems were irrelevant.

For a moment, there was silence between the two, and Kent noticed that the dining hall had become increasingly crowded. If there was any time he would be able to find privacy between himself and Lyndis, this would be his best shot.

"Would you like to accompany me outside, M'lady?" He asked her, taking a sip of a glass of water that had been placed near his plate. She nodded, and the two made their way into the courtyard.

It had been empty, just as he had predicted, and slowly, the two strolled through the lush, cobblestoned courtyard.

"Lyndis, I have something in which I would like to talk to you about." Kent said suddenly once they had reached the center of the courtyard.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Lyn? Drop with the formalities Kent, we've been through too much for that."

"Ok then..." He muttered. "Well...Lyn, I've been meaning to tell you this for some time now, but there was never the right chance..."

"Kent." She interrupted. "Please, just say what your trying to say."

"Lyn, I love you."

Her body went rigid, and the courtyard seemed to silence as the four words escaped his mouth. Kent cursed himself silently for being so unsociable.

"Kent... Why did..." She stuttered uselessly, and then looked at him. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and he could tell that the response she was about to give would not be the one he had hoped for.

"Kent, I hate have it like this, to resound things like this... Kent, I am to be married to Lord Hector within the next year."

* * *

Silverfox09: Let me just remind you that this is indeed a Kent/Lyn story, and I intend to keep it that way. Hector/Lyn is a good pairing too, and I have no intentions of bashing it. Hector was just the first person that came to my mind, so yeah.

Please review!


End file.
